All That Glitters
by Midnightmoon91
Summary: CHAPTER 4 COMPLETE! When Marth's father disinherits him from the family fortune, he goes through a rough time trying to get back onto his feet and vie for himself with the help of some friends along the way. Slash:Marth/Ike, Marth/Link.
1. Spring Breaking

**Disclamier: I do not own and Nintendo characters or franchises or anything else popular in this story. Except of course some of the cool lingo! No?...alright.**

hello all you people. I'm back, in a whole new series. But don't worry, I'm still working in the DOA section, so keep an eye out for that. I just always wanted to publish a story in the Smash Bros. section and finally decided too. I started this just last week and the main character was originally supposed to be Peach, but I changed it to Marth for a more interesting story. This is how I would see Marth if he were a real live human being, but don't get upset because that's just my opinion, if you think something else, you write a story about him. and yes, this story does have m/m pairing for all you fangirls and fanboys out there. if you don't like that stuff, then please don't waste your time reading it. Instead, you should check out my other story **'Summer Time Romances'** in the **Dead or Alive** section. so without further ado...enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**All That Glitters: Chapter 1-Ready For Fun**

It's spring time at the Smash Mansion; now aptly renamed Brawl Manor. The house as a whole was not alive just yet, but some people where awake and about around the house. Ike and Marth were outside sparring in the garden, Zelda was in the Chemistry Lab; mixing potions, Pit was tiding up a little everywhere, and Lucas and Peach were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Who knew baking cakes could be so easy?" Lucas asked.

"Anything is possible if you really put all your focus onto it." Peach laughed.

"Heh...that's easier said than done. I can't even control my power fully yet." Lucas said, setting the table.

As Peach pulled the cake out of the oven, Zelda entered the room.

"Yum. As much as I love your cooking, don't you think cake for breakfast is a little unconventional?" Zelda asked.

"This whole house is unconventional. Besides, this is for the party we're having later. For breakfast we're having lobster, steak, shrimp, rice, and a little side salad; Cobb of course, with Caesar as an alternate." Peach ranted.

"Well, that's more of a brunch that a breakfast, but I'm not complaining." Zelda smirked.

"Good, now tell everyone to hurry on down, it'll be our last time seeing everyone before tonight and Spring Break." Peach informed.

"I'll get right on it." Zelda left the room.

"I'm finished setting the table." Lucas said.

"Good job. Now let's get this stuff on the table." Peach said.

* * *

_**10 Minutes Later-Dining Hall**_

All the brawlers were now seated in the lavish dining hall of Brawl Manor. While some of them were still dead from sleep, others were alert and ready to start the day with a hearty breakfast.

"Wow, this steak certainly looks delicious." Samus said.

"Why thank you. It's very tender and juicy." Peach said.

"Can someone pass the biscuits down here?" Ness asked.

"They're gone already!" someone replied.

"Kirby!" everyone yelled.

"Puo?" Kirby...puo-ed?

"Ah...I totally can't wait for the break to begin." Marth groaned. "I'm so gonna relax on the sandy beaches and warm sun at the beautiful resort in St. Lucia. Dad's off on military business somewhere and doesn't want me to be alone in the castle." He bragged.

"What about the servants? Wouldn't they be there?" Zelda inquired.

"Well, yes. But for some reason, they tend not to spend too much time around me. Apparantly I'm too spoiled and needy to care for." Marth answered.

"I'm with them. You force me to go out of my way to get a glass of water before we go to bed." Ike butted in.

"Well you don't expect me to get it myself do you? My skin has to be perfect, you never know when someone is going to snap a picture." Marth giggled.

"You've always had that mindset, huh?" Ike asked.

"I can't help it. That's the way I was raised." Marth shrugged.

"Oooh! Since you like to be photographed so much, you should come by the castle sometime. I have this one guy...genius!" Peach exclaimed.

"Sounds good, I might just take you up on that." Marth said.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later-Marth and Ike's Room**_

'Well, that seems to be the last of it.' Marth thought to himself.

"Hey did you kn...whoa! What's with all the bags? You suprise me more everyday. You're only going to be gone for a week and yet you have 1...2...3...11 bags of luggage ans 5 carry-ons." Ike fussed.

"You never know when you're going to have a clothing emergency." Marth laughed.

"Just how often will that happen?" Ike asked.

"You have no idea. Now be a dear and take my things down to the foyer for tomorrow." Marth commanded.

"Why can't you do it yourself, it's your stuff." Ike retaliated.

"Duh. I'm about to go tanning out by the pool so I can look good for vacation. Just please. I'll pay you back." Marth pouted.

"How much are you planning to pay?" Ike asked.

"Oh silly boy. Who said anything about money?" Marth smiled seductively.

"Hey dude, slow down. I've already told you I don't like you like that. Plus it's really weird." Ike said.

"It's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is close your eyes and think of some hot girl or something. Now please, the bags. I'm losing valueable tanning time talking." Marth said.

* * *

_**20 Minutes later-Poolside**_

Marth laid out in one of the many chaise that were littered around the pool, soaking up every last bit of sun, with a skin-tight blue speedo.

"Hay Marth, wanna play 'Marco Polo' with Toon Link, Lucas and I?" Ness asked.

"No. But you can get me another frappachino." Marth sighed.

"Get it yourself, priss." Ness said, jumping back into the pool.

"Everyone around here is so selfish." Marth said under his breath. "I do everything." He whined.

"What are you crying about now?" Zelda asked, sitting next to him.

"No one wants to get me a fresh frappachino. Hey, can you use some of your magic and zap me up one?" Marth pleaded.

"My magic doesn't work like that." Zelda giggled.

"Ugh...cute suit though." Marth said.

"Thanks, conjured it up by myself." Zelda smiled.

"Oh, so you can have a magical bathing suit but I can't get a simple mocha caramel machiatto with the little stick of cinnamon and whipped cream on top?" Marth asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Zelda said bluntly.

"Whatever. How am I looking so far?" Marth asked.

"45 degree turn...now." Zelda assisted.

* * *

hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, i know it's a little short. stay tuned for more excitement and whatnot in the weeks to come. this seems to be very promising story and I would love everyones support. review the story, tell you friends all about it. see ya next time!!


	2. Outta Here!

Hey guys, I'm back!! Thanks for being so patient and waiting. This chapter is gonna be hot, so hold on!!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Outta Here!**

The party was in full swing as everyone gathered on the terrace out back. The music is blaring and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Marth however, who sat bored at the wet bar.

"Penny for your thoughts? Peach asked, tossing a coin at Marth. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, except for when tomorrow comes so I can get out of here and into the sun." Marth sighed.

"Nice tan by the way. It looks good against you white outfit." Peach commented.

"Thanks. That was the idea." Marth smiled. "What did you say you where doing over the break again?"

"Well, I was going to have this magazine shoot, but they decided to keep me until next months issue instead, so I decided to vacation in Delfino Isle for the break. I love it there." Peach explained.

"Ooh, can you pick me up one of those Shine Sprite plushies?" Marth asked.

"Of course, you know I'll get you one. I always do when I go." Peach laughed.

"You spoil me so much." Marth smiled. "Oh but not as much as your father." Peach laughed again. "Oh, that's my phone. I'll be back. Hello….hey Daisy." Her voice fainted.

Marth looked around and saw various people doing whatever. Fox, Falco, Ness, and Pikachu were playing 21, Zelda was teaching Lucas some of her magic and vice-versa, and Mario was juggling fire balls while everyone else stood around laughing.

"Hey guy. What's up?" Link asked, sitting beside Marth

Marth looked over and found Link dressed…not the norm. He was wearing a very revealing, skin tight see-through shirt along with black leather pants and biker boots. Marth couldn't help but stare at him in lust, then snapped back into reality.

"Close you mouth, Marth, you're catching flies." Link laughed.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Checking me out? I understand. I think you're cute too." Link smiled, placing his hand on Marth's thigh.

'Wow. Usually _I'm_ the one rendering people speechless.' Marth rapidly thought.' Shit, what do I do? I can't just admit that I was eyeing him like a piece of meat. Curse him and his toned muscular body and toned butt. I have to remember, I only have eyes for Ike. Who am I kidding? He'll never go for me. He's 'straight'. Whatever.' "Where are you getting at, Link?" Marth finally spoke.

"Don't lie. I know you where looking at me." Link smiled.

"Is that what you came over here for? To patronize me, if so, I have a few words for you…" Marth ran on.

"Calm down. I just wanted to know if I could borrow your sword for tomorrow. Since you're going on vacation I figured that you wouldn't be using it." Link said.

"Sure, why not. Is that all?" Marth asked.

"Yea, that's about it. I'll see you tomorrow." Link said, rubbing up against Marth as he got up.

'Now I _know_ I need to get out of here and quick.' Marth thought.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

The alarm clock buzzed loudly in Marth's ear as he shut it off with a lazy hand. He slowly sat up and rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Ike smiled.

"Ugh, don't call me that. It's so childish." Marth complained.

"Awe…I thought you liked being babied." Ike said.

"No, I like being pampered, not babied. Those are two totally different things." Marth said, getting out of bed.

"Woah! Please, put some clothes on!" Ike exclaimed.

"What?" Marth asked.

Ike pointed downwards.

"Oh, come on. Like you never wanted to see it." Marth smirked, pushing up on Ike.

"Um…oh…y-you should get d-d-dressed. The plane leaves in 3 hours." Ike blushed.

"Aww, don't worry, I won't bite." Marth whispered, licking Ike's earlobe.

"Marth, I already told you—" Ike started.

"That you're not gay? Sure, I believe you." Marth finished for him. "I'm gonna take a shower now. See ya later."

Ike wiped his brow line of sweat. 'Man, now I _know_ that I have to get out of here, and soon before he rapes me or something.' Ike ran out of the room.

* * *

_**An Hour Later**_

Marth sat in the sunroom, reading a magazine with some muscular men dog-piled on the front cover.

"Hm, he's hot. I'd do him." Marth said to himself.

Just then, Peach trotted into the room with the click clack of her high heels.

"Hey, what are you doing in here all by yourself?" Peach asked.

"Checking out these hot guys. Speaking of which, have you seen Ike. After I was done showering, he wasn't in the room and I haven't seen him since." Marth said.

"He's out in the stadium, jogging. He was saying something about clearing his head before he leaves for vacation." Peach informed.

"Oh." Marth's eyes lowered, and then soon rose back up. "Are you all packed up?"

"Yep, I'm leaving in 5 minutes. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Peach said, hugging Marth.

"5 minutes? Is your own plane flying in?"

"Ugh, yes. Grandpa Toadsworth _insists_ that I take our plane, for safety reasons." Peach sighed.

"Well, I don't wanna keep you, we all wanna get out of here. Everyone else left except Ike, Link and I." Marth said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a week, bye!" Peach said, exiting the room.

Marth sat for a little while longer before heading back upstairs to gather up some things he may have overlooked. On his way up the stairs, he ran into Link.

"Oh, hey Marth. I was just looking for you." Link smiled

'Great, just what I need.' Marth thought.

"So can I get that sword now?"

"Sure, why not?" Marth asked, dryly. 'The sooner I get away from him the better.'

It had seemed as if the trip up the stairs had lasted a maximum of three hours. The quiet tension between the two was a little unnerving to Marth. He looked back to see if Link was feeling the same way, but he was never really any good at reading faces. When they finally reached the room, Link sat down on the foot of the bed while Marth raided his own closet for the sword.

"Your bed is so soft. I bet you get a really good night sleep." Link cooed.

Marth ignored him and kept looking while Link kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt, and unfastened his belt. Marth tried looking back to see what exactly Link was planning without being too obvious. Link snuck up behind Marth, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hm, you hair smells like…coconuts." Link purred.

Marth pulled away from Link.

"Here's the sword."

As Marth tried to walk out of the room, Link grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I do have a plane to catch in half an hour."

"If that's the case, then we have time for one more thing." Link said.

Link seductively stared into Marth's oceanic blue eyes, running his hands down his chest. He leaned into him and stole a kiss from Marth's lips.

'What the hell is going on?' Marth thought.

Link removed his own shirt, revealing his muscled body and pierced nipples. Marth was paralyzed; he had no idea what to do.

"Don't worry. I'll take really good care of you." Link smiled.

He pushed Marth over on the bed and sank down onto his knees.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Marth asked.

"I said don't worry." Link said.

He hurriedly undid Marth's jeans and tossed them across the room.

"Cute boxers."

Link tore Marth's underwear from his body, revealing soft, peachy skin.

"Well, someone came prepared today." Link smiled.

He ran his hands up Marth's thighs until he reached his penis. Link slowly started to stroke Marth's manhood.

"Lay back. I'm gonna take you into ecstasy." Link smiled.

Link slowly enveloped Marth's cock in his mouth and down his throat, while Marth winced from the sudden pleasure. Moans and yelps were thrown around the room as Link massaged Marth's pink head with his tongue. Marth ran his fingers through Link's soft, blonde tresses, wrapping his thighs around Link's torso.

"Oh, that feels so good." Marth moaned.

"I'm gonna make you cum." Link growled, bobbing his head up and down faster.

"Oh my…shit...wait…wait…I'm gonna…FUCK!" Marth exclaimed.

A stream of slimy, thick, warm liquid exploded all over Link's face as he licked and swallowed every last bit of semen that was left. Marth breathed heavily while he looked around the room in a daze.

"See," Link started. "I told you I'd take really good care of you."

Marth was speechless.

"Have fun on your trip."

* * *

See...I told you it would be hot!! Not much else to say right now but review! lolz. see ya next time!!


	3. Takeoff Complete

have I got a story for you all tonight! in this chapter, we really get the story rolling and is now starting to make sense along with the discription under the page link. I also got a review from someone last chapter about Ike's parents names but I'll get into that after the story in the shout outs. so without further ado, enjoy this revised/finished chapter!**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3-Takeoff_**

_**

* * *

**_

Airport Terminal

Marth stood inside the airport looking out of the huge glass windows that separated him from the runway. A plane was just arriving as Marth sighed to himself. He was still hung up on what happened earlier between him Link.

'Just push it all out of your head. Think about the vacation and everything will be fine, right?' He questioned himself. 'He means nothing to me, I only have love for Ike; of course unrequited but love nonetheless.'

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"Goodness, what in the world is taking this flight so long to board?" He said aloud.

"Considering that the plane doesn't come until 5:30 and it's only 4:17, you're going to be waiting for a while."

Marth directed his attention from his phone to a tall slender figure standing a couple feet in front of him; Samus.

"Samus, what are you doing here?" Marth asked.

"During the breaks when I'm not on space mission...or fighting you, I train people in the gym at 'The Beare' in St. Lucia's." She explained, while taking a seat.

"Hey, that's where I'm staying for vacation . We should hang out while we're out there if you happen to free up some time. They have the best night clubs." Marth giggled.

"Yeah, sure. Gimme you phone."

Samus took Marth's phone, pressed some buttons, snapped a picture of herself, and handed the phone back to him all the while doing the same with her phone. She can multi task to the inhuman capabilities.

"Now you can call me whenever chill. Oh, but not now, let's go eat a burger." She said, pulling Marth out of his chair.

_**

* * *

**_

Ike's Villa

Ike stepped into his house and dropped his things at the front door.

"Ah, to be home again!." Ike threw up his arms.

He walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ike, darling, thank goodness you're alright. Why haven't you called?" Sylvia, Ike's mom, spoke on the other line.

'Damn.' Ike thought. 'I should have let the machine answer it first.'

"Mom, I told you before. I would call...soon."

"Oh please. It's been two months since you moved into that house with all those crazy people. What has been going on over there that you can't even call you own mother?"

"Ugh...nothing mom, just a little busy with the battles and everything else. How did you know to call here?"

"Well, you never answer you're cellular phone, so I decided to reach you at your house. Is that a problem?"

"No...no mom."

"Do I sense an attitude? What you don't want to talk to me anymore? The one who birthed you? How could you turn on your own mother like that?"

"Oh, Sylvia, let the boy live. He's god-damned 22 years old. He doesn't have to call if he doesn't want to. Hell, I wouldn't even call ya." Ike's father, Rob, spoke in the background.

"Ya know what Rob? You need to just sit there, and mind your own business. Cuz when I do talk to you, you never have anything to say." Sylvia argued back.

"Okay, mom. I'm gonna go now. I'm really tired, I had a long flight. I'm gonna go take a shower and rest up, ok? Tell Dad I love him and I will call...soon. Bye!" Ike hung up.

'Parents...'

_**

* * *

**_

Airport Terminal-Burger Joint

"Hmm...you know, I normally don't eat foods like this, but sometimes you just have to let yourself go." Samus talked through chewing.

"Yeah. This is really strange." Marth said.

"Why?" Samus asked.

"Well, we're sitting here enjoying each others company and made plans to hang out when we're on the island and everything. I always thought you didn't like me ever since I came in during the last tournament." Marth answered back.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just don't really socialize much with many people. Sorry if you felt that way. Let's talk about you now..." Samus said.

Marth stopped slurping his milkshake and looked up at Samus who was pleasantly smiling in his face. "Shoot."

"Okay, so I've noticed. While we were staying in the house, you've grown pretty attached to someone over the couple of months. Care to talk about it?" Samus asked.

"Haha. I'm not interested in anyone in that house. They're all crazy." Marth nervously lied.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me, I just want to know how it came to be. You know, like, are you guys dating?" Samus asked.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Marth said, sipping some more.

"Oh come on. I know you have a thing for Ike. Stop the bullshit and just tell me what's up." Samus demanded.

"Ugh..fine. I'm madly in love with him, are you happy?" Marth said.

"No." Samus retorted.

"Why? I told you!" Marth hissed back.

"It wasn't an honest answer. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Samus laughed.

"Whatever. Yea...I like him. I just don't think he likes me back. I try to get him to notice me, but he just blushes and leaves the room whenever I do something to completely embarrass myself and fail to seduce him." Marth chuckled lightly.

"See? It's not that bad, at least you're trying. How did this even come about?" Samus asked.

"I've actually known him for some time, even though I hadn't seen much of him up until we all moved the mansion. We used to be in a fencing class together, well _I _was in the class, he was just the towel boy. I guess that was some sort of bonding experience until I moved up to advanced lessons and started to be taught at home with my fathers personal instructor. I knew I liked guys before, but he was different I guess. I mean, I was only fourteen years old whenever I used to watch him clean up after the class and wait for my father to pick me up. We used to wrestle around like boys do, that was until I had to stop because I was getting a little too excited about it and didn't want him to know that I was into guys, let alone him. So I'd have to haul ass to the bathroom before he noticed and rub one out before my dad got there. I'm pretty sure they'd both have a fit that I was pleasuring myself to someone of the same sex, but surprisingly, they didn't care. Apparently they already knew, but that was five years ago." Marth confessed.

"Well, it is quite obvious." Samus laughed.

"Okay, I just poured my heart out to you and you diss me. That's cold." Marth smiled.

"Aww...you know I still care. Plus, we can scam on some really hot guys." Samus smiled.

"That's true. I think I'm gonna lay low this time around though. Way too many things going on in my life." Marth sighed.

"Marth, how old are you?" Samus asked.

"I'll be eighteen in December." Marth answered.

"Well, I'm 23 and I say that you have the rest of your life to worried about things. Live life while you still can because it'll be over before you know it. You have to be spontaneous while you still can. Don't let a few small things get in the way of you living your life." Samus said.

"I guess you're right. It's not like it's the end of the world or something." Marth sighed again.

"Exactly." Samus said, rubbing Marth's hand.

"_Flight 159 to St. Lucia's is now boarding"_

"Oh, that's us. They must've gotten another plane to fly out early." Samus said, grabbing her luggage.

"That's all you have? Just four bags?" Marth asked incredulously.

"I like to travel light, and what about you? I doubt they'll let you carry all of that onto the plane. Half of those are going to have to checked." Samus laughed.

"Please. I doubt that. If they know who I am, they won't dare have my bags..."

_**

* * *

**_

Airport-Departure Level

"...checked?" Marth questioned, eyes widened.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry but you cannot have this many bags onto the plane with you. We have to make room for other passengers things." the Guard said.

"You obviously don't understand who I am. I am Prince Marth of Altea." Marth said, standing erect.

"That's wonderful. Now would you please move on. You have people waiting behind you." the Guard spoke.

"SO?! Did you not just hear what I said? Don't I have Diplomatic Immunity or something?" Marth asked.

"Your not being arrested sir, we just want to take your bags and put them in the cargo hold." the Guard said.

"It's fine sir. He won't cause anymore problems." Samus said, pushing Marth down the hall.

"Hey! You better not drop or scratch those bags or I will have you! That is genuine Louis Vuitton!"Marth yelled down the hall.

"Will you be quiet and move. Every other person had to have their bags checked and they weren't complaining." Samus said.

"That's the point." Marth said.

"What?" Samus asked.

"I'm not like everybody else. I'm me!" Marth shouted.

"You have some serious learning to do. You should become more humbled. Like Peach for instance." Samus laughed.

"Well, being ruthless is how you rule a kingdom. That's what father always told me." Marth smiled triumphantly.

"Yea. It'll also get your citizens turned against you." Samus said.

"Oh whatever. Just come on. There's the plane." Marth said, following behind Samus.

_**

* * *

**_

Altea-Marth's Family Castle

A very nice, very extravagant castle that sits behind a forest in a clearing of vibrantly green grass, trees, and beautiful colors of every flower known to man. This is where Marth grew up as a child. Even though he was a prince, he was still commanded with duties as a regular child was, such as cleaning his room, washing dishes, walking the dog, etc. Sure, the family had maids and butlers around, but his father thought he would never build character if he was always pampered. _I guess his method didn't turn out so great, considering how this story is going. _Also, just like a regular kid, whenever he mouthed off to his teachers at school, or hit his sister, he would get beatings...from the nanny, even as a teenager, which still makes his butt sore every time he thinks about it. Basically, he's lived a good life so far...up until this point where his world will be turned up side down.

Marth's parents were out on the lake, in their yacht, shooting some golf balls to pass some time around. It was a beautiful day as the sun was shining, the birds were singing and others were out on the lake enjoying the weather too.

_**

* * *

**_

Boathouse/Yacht

"I'm so glad we finally got to get out of the house for a day." Marth's mother, Evelynne, speaks.

"Yes. Sometimes I just get so bored of ruling the country and passing a million and one laws every single day. Sometimes I wish I never inherited the throne. I didn't know you could just quit like my father did." Richard, Marth's father, said.

"Don't say that dear. You never know what might happen. Next thing you might end up actually losing it to your brother." Evelynne said.

"Oh, please. That slacker? Yes, he carries the family's name but he can't even control a three year old let alone a whole kingdom." Richard laughed.

"Hey people, what's so funny?" Ellis, Marth's sister asked.

She comes out from under the boat wearing a very revealing suit that doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"What in Zeus' name are you wearing?" Richard asked.

"What? Everyone is wearing it. It's only like, the hottest new thing for...whatever." Ellis replied.

"Oh honey, you look so cute. Turn around let me see." Evelynne said, taking pictures.

"Excuse me. Just who's side are you on?" Richard asked Evelynne.

"Oh, pish posh. You're only young once. Besides, I used to wear small clothes when we were in high school and you didn't seem to mind." Evelynne said.

"She's only 15 and you weren't my daughter." Richard said. "Ellis, go back inside and change please."

"Ugh, fine! Whatever! You're ruining my life!" Ellis screamed and slammed the door.

"Glad that's not Marth huh? He'd be much worse." Richard laughed.

"Oh, you're right. I wonder how he is anyway." Evelynne said.

"Today was the vacation for the tournament he's in." Richard said, hitting a ball.

"Where'd you send him this time?" Evelynne asked.

"St. Lucia's. Goodness, that boy is getting expensive. Always wanting to go exotic islands, flying first class, best hotels, everything extravagant or nothing at all. No wonder he's your son. You both bleed my dry." Richard said.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who 'tried' to get him to not be so spoiled and everything. I told you he was going revolt and look how he turned out. Basically, you're his bitch and he's the master." Evelynne said.

"I resent that." Richard said flatly.

"It's true. If you want him to learn the value of a dollar, teach him. Don't just keep giving because he'll always take." Evelynne said. "Now, make me a peach schnapps, I'm parched." Evelynne said, taking a seat.

"Your wish is my command, highness." Richard bowed.

"Yea, whatever. Just hurry." Evelynne waved him away.

An angry Ellis walked back up the deck, fully clothed.

"Okay everyone, just so you know...I am now dressed to my conformist father's specifications! Even though I look very cute right now, I'm still angry!" Ellis yelled out to the lake.

"Was that really necessary?" Richard asked, handing Evelynne her drink and sipping his.

"Yes." Ellis said, plopping down a chair. "Oh, the new 'Seventeen' is here. There's also some mail for the conformist." Ellis said.

"You wanna know about conformity, go live with your grandfather. Try living like a teenager under his roof and then you can complain to me." Richard said, flipping through the mail. "The credit card bill is here. Ladies, will I be satisfied or should I call the paramedics right now?"

"I haven't been shopping in the past month and you took Ellis' card away." Evelynne said.

"I don't know. She's sneaky. That Swarovski ring and necklace combo looks new. Where's you get it?" Richard asked.

"It was a gift. From grandpa." Ellis smirked.

"What about those shoes? They look pretty new." Richard interrogated.

"Once again, a gift." Ellis said.

"From who?" Richard asked.

"This boy in school. He likes me so he took me shopping last weekend. Happy now?" Ellis answered.

"My goodness, Ricky. Just open the envelope." Evelynne said.

"Fine, but if I see anything I don't like. I'm throwing the both of you overboard." Richard said, opening the mail.

Richard opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside.

"OH...MY...GOOOOOOODNESSSSSSSSSSSS!!" Richard passed out.

"Honey are you okay?" Evelynne said, rushing by his said.

"Whoa. He is about to be in so much shit." Ellis chuckled.

"Watch your mouth, and what are you talking about?" Evelynne said, grabbing the bill.

"Shit! 8,747,938 in just one month?" Evelynne said.

"I hope that was just a nightmare." Richard said, sitting up.

"Nope, it's about as real as it gets. Glad I'm not the problem child at the moment." Ellis laughed some more.

"It's not funny, Ellis. See, this is what we were just talking about." Evelynne said.

"How can the boy spend so much? I thought him liking guys was bad enough but now he's putting me in a financial hole?" Richard said.

"What are you talking about? You'll never run out of money." Ellis informed.

"I know that, but it's not the point. I have to do something to stop this." Richard said.

"What ever would that be, father? Have Olga beat him some more?" Ellis mocked.

"No. Cut him off." Richard said.

"What do you mean?" Evelynne asked.

"You know, disinherit him from the fortune until he learns the value of money." Richard said, standing up.

"I don't know Richard. That seems to be a little dramatic don't you think?" Evelynne said, finishing her peach schnapps.

"I don't care. I'll do what I have to do, until then. His name is no longer will." Richard said.

_'This is just getting better and better. So glad I didn't go to Dana's house. Maybe I should give him a heads up. I don't know, he been a pretty lousy brother though the years...' _Ellis thought to herself_. _

"Come on honey, let's head back to the house. We have to be getting ready for that dinner party tonight." Evelynne said, starting up the boat.

"Yea, I think I'm going to have to charge people at the door to pay for that card." Richard said, downing a whole bottle of Vodka.

* * *

haha. ok so how'd you like it? I thought it was really good. I liked Marth's mom and dad a lot. they're like the rich, alcohollic people you hear about everyday. haha. I didn't mean anything bad about them though. I just thought it'd be a good idea to see where Marth got his personality from. I just think it's really funny how children act like their parents and don't even notice/admit it. Now go review and **don't forget to tell your friends about it!**

**_SHOUTOUTS (from previous chapter reviews)_**

**_Gir Crazy: _**I'm very glad that you like the story so far and thank you so much for alerting my story. I'm so thankful you find it that interesting.

**_PermanentMarker: _**I'm glad you like my story also. I've never played a Fire Emblem game before so I don't really know that names of any character unless they were in Smash. I got Marth's sister's name from Wikipedia. If you could though, tell me the correct names for Ike's parents I will change them in order to keep the flames at a minimum. haha. Oh and, I always somehow write the people OOC for some reason. I don't do it on purpose, I just imagine how they would act when you turn the game off. haha. If you wanna see more of that, check out my story **Summer Time Romances** in the **Dead or Alive** section

**_Panda-chan: _**I've updated! haha. I hope you're at least still reading this story and telling your friends about it.

**xXmybloodytearsXx:** That's just how I see Marth, a prick. haha. But I love him. I admit, I have a man crush on him.

**_HokageAkamaru:_** Don't you worry. There'll be more Link/Marth. Not sure until when because I make this up as I go along, but there will be just for you!


	4. Happy, Sad, and Maybe a little Lonely

yay!!! Chapter 4 is up!!! It's actually been around for quite sometime, I just haven't been wanted to complete it. This one is alright I guess. I think I really need to re-evaluate my writing skills because I'm haven't been liking them lately but whatevers. That'slife for you. So, here's chapter 4 about 5 months too late. lolz. **ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!**

**_Chapter 4-Happy, Sad, and Maybe a little Lonely_**

**_

* * *

_**

Wii Airways-Plane

Marth and Samus were walking down the aisle of the airplane, trying to find their seats. As they walked along, people were already seated and relaxing themselves for the flight ahead.

"I still cannot believe that guy just schlepped my bags around like they were from a discount store or something. That's so rude." Marth complained.

"I shop at discount stores. Is that a bad thing?" Samus asked.

"Well no, but when you're like me, you'll want the finer things in life." Marth smiled.

"Everyone wants the finer things in life, but we just take what we're given most of the time. Not all of us are born into old money like you." Samus assured.

"I know..." Marth said.

"Besides, it's just a bag anyway. You can a whole new set whenever you want to, right?" Samus asked.

"Yea, I could. I totally forgot about that. If I did however, my father would probably start cutting up my cards back at home." Marth laughed.

* * *

_****_

Altea-Marth's Bedroom

"Honey, come down here now. The guests are going to be here any min—what are you doing?" Evelynne asked her husband.

"Cutting up Marth's credit cards." Richard replied.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Wii Airways-Plane_**

"I hope I didn't just jinx myself by saying that." Marth said to himself.

"Ok well, I'll see you on the island. It sounds like they're trying to rush everyone to their seats. Try not to miss me too much while I'm back there and you're up here, with all the good food." Samus said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Marth smiled.

Samus punched him in the arm playfully. "Bring me back some shrimp when they start serving dinner. All I have on me is some toothpaste and crackers."

"I got you covered." Marth said.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ike's Villa_**

The bright, yellow sun beamed down, giving warmth to all people outside. Ike was out in his backyard, taking laps around his pool until he was hit in the head with a rubber beach ball. Ike bobbed his head back to the surface to see what it was.

"Exactly when were you going to tell me you were back from the mansion?" Lyn asked.

"Sorry, I guess I just got caught up in the excitement of actually being alone for the first time in three months." Ike smiled.

"Well I don't mean to intrude on your loneliness…" Lyn sat in a lawn chair. "…but while you were gone, I've lined up some really cute guy friends of mine I want you to meet." Lyn informed.

"Hah, no thanks. I already told you I don't need your help in that department and I'm not like that." Ike pulled himself out of the pool.

"Oh yeah?" Lyn asked.

"Yes." Ike toweled off.

"So what about Marth?" Lyn pressed.

Ike felt his face burn a deep rosy-red at the mention of his roommates' name.

"What about him?"

"I see the way you look at him. It's so obvious." Lyn taunted.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ike asked.

"You know what I mean." Lyn smiled.

"Whatever."

_**

* * *

**_

**_Wii Airways-Airplane_**

"Geesh, it's only been 2 hours since we took off. Goodness this flight is taking forever. I'm not sure if I can stay on here for another eight hours." Marth mumbled to himself.

Marth turned around in his seat and poked his head over the neck rest to look for Samus. He eventually found her animatedly talking to a man sitting next to her.

'_He must be a friend of hers.'_

Marth turned back around and slouched in his seat. He would have bought a pair of head phones for the movie, if he hadn't seen it thirty times already. He'd already scouted the cabin for any cute guys who might want to be inducted into the Mile High Club, but there were none. Only older men, very wealthy, but he didn't need the money. Marth reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'_I wonder what Peach is up to.'_

_**

* * *

**_

Mushroom Kingdom-Castle Grounds

_**2 Hours Later**_

* * *

Peach was out on the castle grounds with her best-best, Daisy, _trying_ to play a game of cricket.

"Lift your elbow a little more. Higher…higher…hi—here, why don't you pitch and I'll just hit." Daisy suggested.

"NO, I have to learn how to do this. Toadsworth says it'll really help bring up my 'A' game next time we play the Buckley's in the next kingdom over." Peach explained.

"Let's just go chill for a while; we've been at this since 8 in the morning. It's almost brunch anyway and I'm sure there's some food out on the terrace." Daisy said.

"Oh yes. I could really go for a western omelet right about now." Peach agreed.

The girls started to load up the equipment onto Peach's golf cart.

"Oooo! I wanna drive!" Daisy took the keys from Peach.

"I don't think so. You don't even know how to drive." Peach took the keys back.

"Yea I do. I've been in a couple of Mario Kart tournaments, remember?" Daisy asked.

"My point exactly. That's not real driving, it's just a race cart." Peach explained.

"Correct, and this _is _a golf cart. So in that case…" Daisy took the keys back. "…I drive. Get in."

"Whatever. Just don't go crashing into things. I have to pay for this if it's destroyed." Peach laughed.

"So what else do we have lined up for today?" Daisy asked.

Peach sat her gym bag on her lap and searched for her phone. After countless….seconds of digging, she finally pulled a pink Blackberry® Curve out of her bag.

"Ok we have to go shopping for your parent's anniversaries…fittings for the ball on the 17th…don't forget we got a get the c—oh, I got a text from Marth!" Peach exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Daisy asked.

'_Hey…_' Peach read. '…_ok so I'm sitting here on this plane without a thing to do. I've never been so bored in my life. I miss you so much right now. Get back at me when you read this.' _

"Where did he say he was going again?" Daisy inquired.

"I believe it was St. Lucia's or. I guess I should call him now." Peach pressed talk and put the phone on speaker.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Wii Airways-Airplane_**

Marth flipped through a Cosmopolitan magazine someone had left under the he was currently sitting in.

"10 surefire ways to get him to orgasm…interesting topic to say the least. Beauty secrets of the stars, how to get 'the look'." Marth read off as his phone rang.

He placed the magazine down beside him and flipped open his phone, he saw Peach's name come up on the caller ID and quickly pressed the green circle.

"Peach!" He exclaimed. "Thanks so much for calling me, I was dying all in my lonesome without anyone to talk to."

"_Well I got your text and just couldn't ignore it. You sounded pretty desperate to talk to someone. There's no one even remotely interesting on the flight?"_

Marth peered into the aisle and looked back at Samus, still talking it up with that mysterious guy. "Well, Samus is here, but she quickly made a friend or whatever and now I'm here all on my lonesome. I thought people liked me."

"_Of course people like you, though you can be a bit too much sometimes, but that's what makes you so fun when we chill."_

"I guess you're right. Anything you have going on over in the MK?"

"_Well, there's this dinner thing that my parents are having so Daisy and I are going to shopping and get measured for it. Routine things, nothing too new. The question is; what are you going get into on that island?"_

"I'm not even sure what I'm going to do. If there's one thing I know however; it's that I'll use protection." Marth laughed.

"_Wow, didn't need to hear that. You better tell me everything that you do when we get back to the mansion. I have to go now and wash up for brunch."_

"Ok girlie, I'll see you in about two weeks. Love ya!"

"_Smooches!"_

Marth flipped his phone back closed and proceeded to read the magazine once again when he was bombarded by Samus.

"Omigosh, Marth!" Samus was overjoyed.

"What? You seem very happy. Almost a little too much. You're scaring me."

"Shut up. Anyway, that really cute guy that I've been talking too for the past…how many amounts of time…is going to be teaching at the same gym as me on the island! Is this like fate or what? I think it is because we're on the same floor in the gym. My life seriously can't get any better than this." Samus sunk back into the seat.

"Then you must've had a really sucky life." Marth said.

Samus snapped out of her happy reverie and sat back up, eyebrow arched.

"I could so hit in the face right now, but I won't because I am so overjoyed."

"Please don't. This is the only thing I'm going to have one day when everything else is gone. Not that it would be, I'm just saying." Marth commented.

"Yea….ok. So I'll see when I see you I guess." Samus got out of the seat and went back to hers, merrily skipping along the way.

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our final destination, St. Lucia's, in approximately 10 min. We will ask you to now please return to your seats and buckle your seatbelts when the light comes on. Thank you for flying with Wii Airways."_

Marth rolled his eyes.

"It's about time."

* * *

Marth can be quite the little bitch sometimes huh? lolz. That's just how I imagine how he would be in real life. I describe him as a cross between me and Massie Block (which by the way, 'The Clique' movie was AH-MAZING, you have to check it out right now!!! I still like the books better though, but whatever) But yea....all Marth needs is a good butt f***ing to keep him in line. LMAO! Spoiler for Chapter 5? Who knows? haha. Well, I'm gonna go watch 'The Clique' again. See ya!!!!

**Review Replies-Chapter 3**

**griffince: **Glad you loved it, now here's the new one! lolz.

**Ernoma: **I think Link is fitting as a dominate character. He just don't thin he'd be submissive in anyway. But I'm happy you like it!

**PermanentMarker: **I have fun doing stuff like that, making people seems a little OOC. It's fun!!! :)

**Gir Crazy: **Here's even more stuff to read!!! Your wait is over! (finally) :P


End file.
